eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5329 (8 August 2016)
Synopsis In No.55 Sharon shuts the kitchen door; Grant has just declared his love for her. Sharon refuses to have this conversation now and they are interrupted by Phil calling for Sharon. Sharon explains to Grant that Ben was looking for a gun. Sharon and Grant find Ben on Bridge Street. He has just seen Billy returning to the Funeral Parlour with Paul’s body. Ben refuses to listen to Grant and Sharon is shocked to hear that Grant was at Peggy’s funeral. Grant and Sharon go to the Albert to talk; Grant is adamant that he and Sharon belong together. Sharon turns the conversation to Peggy’s funeral and Grant finally agrees to talk to Phil. Grant and Phil have a stand-off in the kitchen of No. 55. Grant accuses Phil of killing Peggy. Phil makes it clear he had nothing to do with it but regrets not being there for Peggy at the end. Sharon lets Phil know that Grant was at the funeral. Grant wants his money back but Phil hasn’t got it and in his rage Phil doubles up in pain. Sharon follows Grant onto the Square; he tells her to come with him to Portugal. Sharon sticks by Phil and tells Grant firmly to wait for them in the pub, explaining that Phil is slowly dying. Phil is angry with Sharon. Sharon asks that the brothers talk honestly. Louise returns home and Sharon decides to get something for dinner. Grant sits in The Vic and calls Courtney, asking to stay at her flat but Courtney refuses. Belinda sees Grant sitting alone and joins him. Moments later they burst into No.3C, kissing passionately. Meanwhile, Phil notices Sharon’s phone ringing in her bag and answers it; it’s Dennis. Phil sends Louise to pick Dennis up from football. Sharon returns to find Phil with her bag. He pulls out the letter from Michelle. It says that Michelle had Grant’s baby… In the Funeral Parlour office Claudette suggests telling the police about Babe’s blackmail but Pam refuses. They are interrupted as Les enters; Billy is bringing Paul home. Claudette makes Pam a cup of tea in No.53A. Pam isn’t ready to see Paul who is lying downstairs in the Chapel of Rest. Ben asks to see Paul and Les obliges. Billy watches as Ben holds Paul’s hand and sobs. In No. 45, Ian helps Jane with her food and Billy arrives. He tells Ian about Ben but Ian is focusing on Jane today. Billy then finds Jay and asks him to come and support Ben. They find Ben curled up in the corner of the Chapel of Rest looking at Paul’s lifeless body. Ben storms out of the room on a mission. Jay follows him to the Arches where he rifles through the draws looking for a weapon. Ben threatens Jay when he tries to stop him but stops in shock as he notices Jay’s nose is bleeding; he’s been taking cocaine. They talk and Ben reminds Jay that they’re brothers. Claudette finds Les in the office; he wants to be the one to prepare Paul. Claudette decides that the only way she can help is to get rid of Babe. The Beales are throwing a welcome home party for Jane and Kathy asks Ian what Billy wanted earlier. Kathy wants to see Ben and Ian asks that they finish the party first. Ian tells Kathy that Grant is back. Ronnie returns to No.27 with Gareth whose lip is still bleeding. He receives a frosty reception from Roxy and Jack. Ronnie tends to Gareth’s split lip in the kitchen and they discuss what has happened. Gareth leans in to kiss Ronnie but she sharply pulls away. Gareth is disappointed in himself for messing things up, again. He admits to being the reason his dad had a stroke and starts crying. Ronnie gives him some words of comfort and suggests he leaves the Square in order to move on. Ronnie hands Gareth Danielle’s locket that matches her own; it contains a photo of Ronnie. As soon as he leaves Ronnie’s emotions overwhelm her. Stacey spots Gareth on the Square and tells him she knows who he really is. Gareth thanks Stacey for being a good friend to Danielle and leaves the Square. Roxy, Jack, Amy, Matthew and William return home and Ronnie tells them that Gareth has gone but might visit in the future. Jack checks on Ronnie. She kisses him and asks him to marry her. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes